The Feeling Of Belonging
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have been dating for a few months. Quinn mentions that a girl might have hit on her during her break and Rachel freaks out about it. [Anon prompt]


**A/N**: Based on an anon prompt on .  
Please, notice that English isn't my first language, so there might be mistakes. Also, I don't think I'm very good at writing Faberry, I'm still new to it. I hope it doesn't suck!  
Also, I wrote this for Monika too - sheep-in-clouds, I'm sure you've seen her arts - since she wanted some NYC!Faberry. I hope she likes it!

**Summary: **Quinn and Rachel have been dating for a few months. Quinn mentions that a girl might have hit on her during her work break and Rachel freaks out about it. [Anon prompt]

* * *

"And that was my day." Rachel ends with a bright smile on her face, wrinkling her nose playfully and tilting her head on the side while she stares amazed at her girlfriend, who's sitting in front of her. "I mean, I wasn't even sure I could get home by dinner time, it was _so frustrating_. I was afraid I would have skipped dinner with you."

"That's not a tragedy," Quinn shrugs and takes another bite of her fresh salad, swallowing it down before she speaks again, "We eat together everyday, Rach, you should totally worry less about the way your schedules might affect us. They won't."

Rachel pouts a little and when Quinn notices, she rolls her eyes, although she can't help the little smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" She shakes her head and giggles quietly. "We've been eating together for the last two years, a few days won't change anything. In fact, I think we should start getting out of our little bubble and give our friends some attention too."

Rachel seems to consider this more seriously.

"You're right." Rachel sighs, chewing her lower lip and looking in her plate for a moment. "We've been practically alone for the last two weeks."

"Well, not completely." Quinn swallows down another bite and she points her fork at Rachel while she explains. "To be honest, at the cafeteria, I'm meeting some people, like, coworkers and costumers, the staff is amazing."

Rachel nods, frowning a little. She knows her girlfriend has started working at this cafeteria and she's totally fine with her meeting other people, of course. It's just that, since they've been dating, they've barely seen Santana, Kurt, Sebastian, Sam, Elliott and everyone, so she's not used to someone being part of their life. It's probably just a stupid thought.

"Really?" She asks anyway, trying to look spontaneously involved in the conversation, instead of being as sad as she feels for unknown reasons, "Tell me about it, I'm curious." That's true, she's always curious, even when the topic feels a little awkward.

"Well, there's Jason, he's sort of our little chef," Quinn tells with a bright smile, her eyes shining a little at the thought of the people she sees everyday at the place she's working at, "he's barely twenty but he is a dessert star, he can practically cook anything. He's so talent, I told him just go and audition for Hell's Kitchen, but he won't do it."

Rachel smiles fondly, putting her fork down on her empty plate and resting her cheek on her palm, staring at her girlfriend amazed, like all the time. Quinn is the prettiest girl she's ever seen, no doubt about that. That's why it's hard for her not to stare.

"And then there Mr. Kyle," Quinn shrugs, rolling her eyes a little, "I mean when he's not dictating his orders, he can actually be nice. Sometimes he would tell us to end our shift a little earlier, which is amazing because I can come and meet you at NYADA," she tells and yeah, it happened a few times.

Rachel loves it when Quinn gets there and then they walk home together. She had never wondered about how Quinn managed meet her there considering that she was supposed to be at work though. This leaves her a little speechless, the fact that there's something in her girlfriend's life that she doesn't know anything about.

"And then there's Annie," Quinn adds quickly, a little witty smile forming on her face, "We bicker all the time, but we get along somehow. It's like it is a fond way to express how nice we are to each other."

Rachel's smile drops a little at the words, but Quinn is still explaining.

"But she might be helpful to you," She smiles at Rachel, "She is straight but she already adores you, even if she's never met you. Guess what? Yesterday a girl was hitting on me at lunch time, during my break-"

"_What?"_ The words come out as a shrieked groan of surprised before Rachel can keep it.

Quinn seems a little dazed at the interruption too, but Rachel has no idea why. _She_ is the one who has the right to be surprised. A girl flirted with Quinn and her girlfriend didn't even tell her, there must be a reason.

"What?" Quinn parrots when Rachel doesn't add anything to that.

"A girl … _hit on you?_ At the cafeteria?" Rachel lifts her eyebrows incredulously, especially because Quinn looks even more confused at her reaction which is something Rachel can't understand. "W-why didn't you tell me?" She asks, doubts and insecurities filling her voice.

"That she flirted?" Quinn cocks her head on the side. "Well, because I just don't care, I mean about her, not about telling you. It didn't matter anything to me, so I kind of forgot about it, that's all. Why are you asking?"

Rachel has no idea how to explain what she's feeling inside right now. She's boiling with rage but she's trying to keep it because she so doesn't want to get mad at Quinn. At the same time though, she's aware that Quinn already experienced the gay side before, with Santana – she told Rachel after a few months of friendly living together – and that worries her so much; the fact that Quinn might actually be attracted to other girls, while Rachel is ever only been attracted to her. What if she thinks this girl was attractive? What if she enjoyed the flirt?

Her throat suddenly feels dry.

"Because … I _can't believe you didn't tell me_!" She's suddenly yelling before she can tell, even though she didn't mean to be aggressive. "You didn't tell me a girl hit on you, I'm your _girlfriend!_"

"Rachel, a lot of girls hit on me everyday," Quinn seems spontaneously incredulous at her reaction, "I work at a cafeteria in New York, there are tons of lesbians-" She stops when she notices that Rachel is breathing a little harshly, looking shattered somehow. In the blink of an eye, Quinn's face looks sorry too. "I'm sorry, I … I didn't-"

"What? You didn't mean to tell the truth?" Rachel looks away from her and tries to calm down. She knows she can get a little too instinctive when she nervous and she's trying to push the feeling away as best as she can. "This is New York City. I bet there are dozens of girls who are more attractive than I am and-"

"Rachel, don't."

Quinn's steady voice forces Rachel to look up to her again, and those green eyes are glaring back with that kind of look Rachel hates because it's like she could do anything Quinn asked, _anything_. But she's still mad, so she doesn't want to drop it so easily. When Quinn reaches for her hand across the table though, Rachel doesn't fight it. She lets her hand hold hers and blinks once before the anger is easily washed off.

"Look," Quinn utters quietly and fondly, and Rachel is already feeling guilty for having freaked out so easily, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but really, it was only because it was so silly that I forgot. I just remembered because of Annie, otherwise it would already be thrown in some lost drawer." Rachel blinks and looks down, wrinkling her lips a little like she always does when she's conflicted. "And it was silly because I have you. I really don't understand why I should be interested in some other girl when I'm dating the most talented and beautiful star in the whole world."

Even though she's still looking down, Rachel can't help the little smile that forms on her lips (Quinn always manages to make her feels so special and cherished for; she fights Rachel's insecurities so well, has always done so, even before they came to terms with their feelings for each other).

"But if you want me to," Quinn speaks again, "I could tell you about my day more in the future. It's really anything but special and feels extremely ordinary when I'm not around you, but if you need to know, then I can tell you."

Rachel looks straight into her eyes, recollecting all of her thoughts together and easily sliding into a more relaxed pattern. Sometimes she just needs to freak out before she gets rational again. It's always been like this, isn't it? Quinn knows too well, she knows from high school and that's probably why she is so good at handling it.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She murmurs quietly, hiding her voice like she always does when she apologizes. Quinn is already smiling softly at her, but that doesn't stop Rachel from adding, "I really trust you. I don't want you to think that I don't. It's just that … you know, I always wonder how is it possible that such a beautiful girl like you would date me?"

Quinn's smile drops at that and she's newly concerned. She squeezes Rachel's hand in her own like she wants her to know that she's very sure of the next words coming out of her mouth.

"I'm with you because I love you," Quinn whispers, shaking her head like she can't believe Rachel still thinks those silly things, "I love you and I think you're the most beautiful girl on the planet. I've thought so ever since senior year, maybe even earlier." When Rachel's face softens and she finds the comfortable security of them again, Quinn can finally smile again. "If I didn't think you were the most wonderful girl, why would I put myself through the torture of you singing in the shower at 7 am every single day?"

Rachel opens her mouth in shock, looking like she's offended, but actually finding it hard to keep from laughing.

"_How can you say that!?_" She squeaks, but her smile is bright again. "I thought you _loved_ listening to me when I practice with my talented voice."

"Well, I surely know very interesting ways to help you training that voice of yours," Quinn winks, beaming so brightly that her face almost hurts.

Rachel bites her lower lip, her face wrinkling in that teasing sexy face she seems to have learned to use since she's been in New York.

"Let's see if your ways work better than my ways," She winks back and Quinn kisses the back of her hand over the table, already knowing that their lunch will be left unfinished. She doesn't mind at all.

They both stumble and fool around the apartment together, laughing out loud but choking on the tension between them that needs to be loosen. Rachel knows how to do that. A few hickeys won't hurt, especially in strategic places where Quinn will hardly be able to cover the marks so that the whole city can see that she already belongs to another girl.


End file.
